Finding A Place To Belong
by The Turn Coat
Summary: After great tragedy Harry is left alone in the world, but what happens when he is dragged into another one? "Who are the ancients and what do you mean I'm in a different Galaxy!"
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the rights to either Stargate: Atlantis or Harry Potter. I am making no money off of this story.

I'm new to fan fiction so please bear with me.

* * *

**Finding A Place To Belong**

_This Story starts off at the end of another._

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter was alone. True, there were many people who would be ecstatic to be friends with the-man-who-conquered, but none who were Harry's. He had tried again and again to connect with people, but they had never been able to see past his fame and Harry always ended up being hurt.

The truth was that Harry hadn't had a real friend since the final battle where he had finally defeated Tom Riddle, but at a cost. A terrible cost. Most of the Order of the Phoenix had been wiped out. Ron, Hermione, Remus, Minerva, all of the Weasleys. Everyone that meant anything to kill were dead and he was alone in a swarm of Fans, unable to connect with anyone. He had even gone to a therapist in the hopes that talking to someone would help, but after the man had asked for his autograph Harry didn't return. Instead he had tried going to see a muggle therapist. It had helped to talk with someone who wasn't enamored with him, but it was difficult because he couldn't talk about the magical world or the war. Even though he couldn't tell her everything, with the information that he gave her she ended coming to the conclusion that he was suffering from survivors guilt. After that session Harry had decided to go flying to clear his head and sort through what the therapist had told him. He still flew the firebolt that Sirius had given him, even though some of his _loving _fans had gifted him with the newer models of brooms.

Harry Sailed through the chill wind ad rain in a deserted field simply remembering his life before. How Hermione had spelled his glasses against the rain in first year and then had fixed his sight in seventh with an ancient potion recipe that she had rediscovered and even managed to improve upon. Hermione probably would have made a fortune off of that potion if she still lived, but as it stood the ministry was raking in all of the profits and since hermione had left no will, there was nothing that Harry could do about it. Even after the death of Lord Voldemort the Ministry of Magic had not changed. It was still run by imbeciles and rife with corruption and Harry really didn't feel that it was up to him to fix it. He just didn't care any more, there was really nothing that he looked forward to anymore.

Harry was so caught up in his thoughts of loneliness and desolation that he did not notice the vague simmering in the air around him. A simmering that only grew brighter as he continued flying forward. No, he didn't notice until a flash of blue light exploded around him, but by then it was too late. Harry Potter was gone and no body would ever see him again, at least in this world.

* * *

Well, There's the first chapter. It's short I know, but I hoped that you enjoyed it. Any Comments or Reviews would be much appreciated.

Thanks for Reading!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the rights to either Stargate: Atlantis or Harry Potter. I am making no money off of this story.

* * *

**Finding A Place To Belong**

_Pointing fingers is just a part of the human Condition._

**Chapter 2**

"You Idiots!", an irate Dr. Rodney McKay yelled at two younger research scientists standing in front of him in the sick bay, "I delegate this work out to you people so that I don't have to wake up in the middle of the night like I am right now! What made you think that just turning on a machine, without any knowledge at to what it is, is a good idea?."

"You do it all the time," one of the scientist fired back trying to defend himself, but only managing to harass the already irritated Doctor, much like poking a hissing snake with a sharp stick. Rodney sputtered for a second, while Carson Becket laughed.

"You have got to admit you do do that quite a lot Rodney." He said in he scottish brogue.

"Well, I can do that because I know how to fix things when something goes wrong, unlike you idiots. Who are barely qualified enough to work a toaster!", Rodney's face had gone almost completely red, you could almost see a vein popping out of his forehead.

"We turned off the machine as soon as we saw that it was overloading. Nothing else was damaged", Said the second scientist quietly.

Rodney felt no sympathy for them, (but then when did he ever?) and continued his tirade, " Nothing else got damaged? What about my sleep? I had to wake up at 2 in the morning because of you! Not to mention the small detail that the machine that you just _decided_ that you _had _to turn on was completely destroyed along with almost all of the information that there was describing what it did. So congratulations you may have just destroyed the one machine that could have ended the war with the wraith and we'll never get to find out, but don't worry it's all okay because nothing else was damaged!"

Carson decided that this was a good time to intervene before Rodney caused one of the scientists to burst into tears, "Okay, well you're both thankfully completely heathy, so why doesn't everyone just head to bed."

"I had to wake up and there's not even anything wrong with them. I works with idiots, complete morons," Rodney muttered to himself as he headed back to his room. His grumbling however, was cut of when the lab tech in charge of watching the computer readings radioed him, "What now?" He snapped

_"It's probably nothing bu-", _The young man began before he was cut off.

"Then why are you bothering me?"

_"it's just that there was an enormous power surge in corridor G 7 about 40 minute ago and now everything down there is turning back on."_

"So, turn it back off.", McKay said in annoyed tone.

_"Uhhh...The computer isn't responding to the command to shut off power in that area. I think that the power surge may have damaged some of the circuits."_

"Well, obviously everyone else to too **incompetent **to figure out what's wrong. I'll be there in 10 minutes don't touch anything, you'll probably just manage to break it!"

_"Of course Dr. McKay."_

As Rodney was walking down down to the control center muttering about everyone's incompetence, Harry Potter was looking up and down a deserted hallway as lights began to turn on around him.

* * *

"what the bloody hell?", He said to himself having absolutely no idea as to how he got he hadn't felt the tug of a portkey or the sensation of apparation and those were the only means of magical transportation that Harry was aware of. His body was still dripping from the rain he had just been in, but there was no sign of his broom. This actually upset him more than the fact that he had no idea as to where he was, that broom was the last link that he had to is godfather. Harry frowned looking around before deciding to walk left. The wall looked as if they were made of some sort of metal and the patterns on them briefly reminded him of the few episodes of Star Trek that he had seen. Lights continued to turn on before him as he walked, and when he turned to see what was inside one of the many doors that lined the hallway, the door opened automatically.

"Okay, that's weird"

Most of the rooms were empty, though some of them had odd looking machines in them,which turned on the second that Harry entered the room. Though Harry had decided not to mess with any of them, seeing as he had absolutely no idea at to what any of them could do. He eventually came upon what looked a little like en elevator, but had no buttons. As he stepped in Harry briefly thought about how he wished that this thing could take him to someone who could explain what was happening. As soon as that thought had entered his head the strange elevator thing made a whooshing noise and the doors opened once again. When He stepped out Harry realized that the elevator thing had brought hi to a completely different corridor, though it did look strikingly similar to the first one that he had been in. As he exited the elevator he was surprised to be spoken to.

"Hello there, it's a bit late to be out and about. Especially since Athosions aren't supposed to be out here"

Harry whirled around to see who was addressing him and was met with the sight of a tall man with messy hair that rivaled his own. He was wearing some sort of jump suit that must have been a uniform, if the rank and name tag were anything to go by.

"er.... I'm actually a bit lost. Do you mind telling me where I am?" Harry tried.

The man raised an eyebrow at this, "You're english? Did you just get here on the Daedalus? I thought that I met all of the new guys. What are you doing down here and what are you wearing? Because that's one of the strangest choices of sleep-wear that I've ever seen."

Harry contemplated what he should tell the man for a second before he decided on telling the truth," Look, I'm sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about. Or how I got here, but from the sound of it you're , is that where I am, America?"

"America?", The guy started laughing but stopped when he saw that Harry wasn't," Wait seriously? You're not joking. You really don't know where you are?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Harry asked exasperated

"Uh... no, you really don't. Crap. Don't move an inch I have to call this in." The man reached up tapping something in his ear before proceeding to have a conversation with someone. Harry was hoping that the guy wasn't just talking to himself.

"This is Sheppard. Rodney? what are you doing up...Whatever forget I asked. We have a guy down in corridor G 3 with no idea where he is... no I can't just give him directions Rodney... He thinks he's in America... yeah... Get Weir... I'm going to bring him to the observation room... where do you suggest?... Rodney... no... just tell her Ok?...Fine. Sheppard out." John turned back towards Harry, "Okay I'm going to take you up to the observation room, so that we can figure this all out."

Harry nodded, "I'm Harry Potter by the way."

"Lt. Col. John Sheppard."

* * *

_Hows that for a 2nd chapter? Hoped you liked it . If you did (or didn't) please, please, please Review. If you do you'll be my favorite person. _

_If you have any ideas that you think would be good for this story feel free to tell me about it :)_

_Thanks for Reading._


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the rights to either Stargate: Atlantis or Harry Potter. I am making no money off of this story.

**Finding A Place To Belong**

_We all get a little lost sometimes. _

**Chapter 3**

When Rodney reached the control center he was greeted by a extremely flustered looking lab tech and two expressionless marines.

"Okay, what is it that you are too moronic to fix?" Rodney asked with absolutely no preamble. The lab tech seemed to be unsure how he should respond to the abrasive doctor, he was obviously new blood on Atlantis. Maybe a second went by before Rodney was snapping his fingers in the tech's face "Well? What is it or are you too incompetent to answer too?" Before the lab tech could even begin to respond Dr. McKay was shoving him out of his seat to get a look at the computer himself. He furiously tapped keys until he apparently found what he was looking for.

"I just turned off the power to corridor G 7. There. Done in what? Maybe 3 seconds, 4 tops!" It was obvious that the doctor was about to start off on another of his rant when Lt. . Col. Shepherd radioed in.

"_This is Shepherd_."

"John? Were you woken up too?" Rodney asked taking over the main radio without permission.

"_Rodney? What are you doing-_"

"well some incompetent lab tech decided-" Rodney began to explain before Shepherd put a stop to it.

"_Whatever forget I asked. We have a guy down in corridor G 3 with no idea where he is_-"

"You radioed the control room for that? Just give the guy directions or something."

_"No, I can't just give him directions Rodney_" replied the Lt. Col., starting to sound frustrated at McKay's interruptions.

"What are you lost too? I mean why would you call in if-" Rodney seemed very excited at the prospect of having something he could hold over the Lt. Col.'s head.

_"He thinks he's in America!"_ Shepherd seemed almost to blurt out in an attempt to stop Rodney from continuing on. That seemed to throw Rodney for a loop for a second before he came to the conclusion that Lt. Col. Shepherd must have been joking.

"What, as in the United States on Earth?", Rodney said with a small laugh thinking that John was trying to be funny.

_"Yeah" _That definitely shut Rodney up, for a few seconds at least, as the doctor realized that Shepherd wasn't joking ,_"Get Weir. I'm going to bring him to the observation room_."

"The observation room? But he could be some scary alien spy that plans to kill us. I mean if this guy knows about Earth then he must have a vast amount of knowledge on the ancients.", Rodney seemed to change his mind about the threat level as he realized that the man Shepherd found might be able to tell him more about the ancients," Actually this guy would probably be helpful in fully understanding ancient technology. Can I question him, you know, if he isn't just a raving lunatic? or trying to kill us. Or a replicator? Maybe you should put him somewhere more secure that the observation room."

_"Where do you suggest?"_

"I don't know you're the military guy put him in a cell or something!"

_"No. Just tell Weir okay?_"

"Fine, but I'm not going anywhere near this person until we know it's really a person and won't kill me."

_"Fine. Shepherd out."_

Everyone in the control room were still a little shocked at the news of an unidentified man on Atlantis, though the two marines definitely didn't show it. Rodney immediately radioed Dr. Weir who was most definitely sound asleep if her voice was anything to go by, However, she did seem to wake up quickly when Rodney told her that Lt. Col. Shepherd was on his way to the observation room with a person claiming to be from Earth. Talk about a sudden wake up call, Dr. Weir wasn't sure wether or not a bucket of ice water would have been more pleasant. It would definitely be less nerve racking, but that's what she got for being in charge of Atlantis, just another perk that came with the job.

* * *

Lt. Col. Shepherd didn't hold out his hand for Harry to shake as he introduced himself, he kept them both firmly on the fierce looking gun he was currently pointing at Harry. Harry didn't blame him, hell if he had found some stranger wondering about his home he would have stunned first and asked questions later, preferably after the intruder had been tied to a chair. Training with Alastor Moody had certainly made him paranoid, almost too paranoid. A brief image of himself 30 years in the future shouting 'Constant Vigilance' at random intervals almost caused him laugh out loud. He hoped that the Lt. Col didn't share his level of paranoia because shooting first and asking questions later was one thing when you used a stunner and a completely different thing when you used bullets. He was damned if he was going to end up being the one to reveal the magical world to the muggles just because he accidentally set off a trigger happy, gun-totting American. Shepherd didn't really seem all that concerned about Harry, but you could never be too careful. The man was currently walking behind him giving directions in a relaxed manner that showed Harry that this probably wasn't the first time that the man had dealt with intruders.

They reached another lift after a couple minutes of walking, the doors opened automatically for Harry. Shepherd seemed a bit surprised by that and Harry took notice of it.

"Is it not supposed to open like that?" Harry asked breaking the silence that they had been maintaining since the introductions.

"It's how they were designed, but most people have to wave their hand for the doors to open", Shepherd explained while obviously leaving something out. Harry decided not to question him further, the man seemed a bit preoccupied and Harry doubted that he would get any more answers until whoever was in charge was satisfied that he wasn't a threat. That could take days if not weeks. He only hoped that they would tell him where he was before they decided to throw him in a cell indefinitely. At least then he would know if he could aparate out of there when he got a chance. He couldn't just aparate back to England if he was in America, the distance was too great and he would probably end up splinching himself at best, killing himself at worst. The Lt. Col. reaction had given the impression that he wasn't in America, but He didn't really want to take the chance or death or dismemberment just yet. Harry sighed. This was something he should have been used to by now. He'd been in dangerous and life threatening situations enough times he'd have thought that they'd have stopped taking him by surprise.

When the lift's doors slid open once again this time it was to a slightly more... inhabited corridor. "Great", Harry said eyeing the new men all similarly dressed as Lt. Col Shepherd,"more guns." Shepherd snorted behind him in what sounded like a laugh. The day just seemed to be getting better. And to think he hadn't even met the wonderful Dr. Mckay yet.

* * *

_Thanks for Reading_


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of the rights to either Stargate: Atlantis or Harry Potter. I am making no money off of this story.

**Finding A Place To Belong**

_Everyone hates hospitals._

**Chapter 4**

Dr. Elizebeth Weir was thankful for the small favors, like the fact that the Atlantis uniforms could be put on quickly while half awake or that the coms didn't involve having to type out any numbers. She gave her hair a quick brush while she called Lt. Dorveaux, who was in charge of the night shift guards, over that comm telling him to send men to the observation room. She wasn't more than a couple hundred yards down the hall when she ran into Ronon who looked as if he was coming back from the training room.

"What are you doing awake?" He asked sounding a bit more suspicious than curious, that had been one of the things that the people of Atlantis hadn't been able to shake him of, is immediate suspicion of everything. Though she did have to admit that it was probably what made him so invaluable, well that and his unmatched ability to kill the wraith.

"We found an uninvited guest in the sub levels." Ronon stiffened as she said it.

"Wraith.?" Ronon growled.

"Sheppard says that they look human. He's also claiming to be from Earth."

"Earth? The planet where you came from?" Elizabeth nodded in answer

"They are headed to the observation room-"

"I'm coming."

"You have to promise not to shoot anyone" Weir said it seriously

Ronon gave a grunt and crossed his arms "I can't promise that."

She sighed ,"Fine, but you only shoot if he becomes a threat." He grunted in what she could only hope was acceptance before she sighed once more and they both continued on to the observation room.

* * *

As Harry exited the lift he remembered just how much he disliked guns, especially when they were pointing at him. He had found out the hard way that molten metal was not one of the things that was blocked by _protego_. That had been a rather painful lesson.

"Well, go on", Col. Sheppard nodded toward the door flanked by two armed men,"We don't want to miss the party."

"A party?", Harry said, turning slightly to look at the man behind him,"Is there going to be cake?"

Sheppard raised an eyebrow but only nodded towards the door again. Harry gave a slight smile before walking out into the corridor, following Sheppard's directions to a door flanked by soldiers. The door opened automatically to show a large room that looked like some sort of a hospital room. Complete with a slab, what looked like medical scanners and even more gun totting Americans. As Harry looked around his eyes paused on a man who wasn't wearing a uniform, though that didn't stop him from holding a gun. It only took one glance for Harry to realize that if it came to it this man would be the biggest threat. The man glared at him before Harry's eyes continued his search and landed on woman that was standing next to the threat. She was wearing an odd uniform similar to the soldiers and he could tell from everyone's stances that, while she wasn't military, she was definitely the one in charge.

"Hello, my name Dr. Elizabeth Weir. May I ask yours?"

"Harry Potter," He said giving a slight bow of his head,"I would say it was a pleasure, but…" The man actually growled and Harry could see his hand tightening on his gun.

"I understand,"She said throwing a look to the man beside her. He stopped growling but didn't look apologetic she frowned before continuing ",May I ask you how it was that you came to be here?"

"I absolutely no idea how I got to be here. In fact I don't even know where here is exactly. Last I remember I was in a field in Scotland and then I was standing in some hallway out of Star Trek."

"A field in Scotland? In the British Isles?", Dr Weir asked slowly as if trying to figure something out.

"Yes."

"Pardon me, but you don't exactly sound Scottish.", It was as if she was trying to catch him in a lie. As if he wouldn't know what a scottish accent sounded like.

"That would be because I'm English, born in Surry." He answered patiently not wanting to antagonize her, or rather the eager man standing next to her. He still couldn't stop himself from asking ",Is there a reason that you're doing this interrogation in examination room? Did you run out jail cells or is the American government just being more open about their interrogation methods?"

Dr. Weir pursed her lips "You're here to make sure that you are not a threat. Are you willing to submit to a physical exam?"

"Am I being given a choice?"

"Mr. Potter you were found in the middle of a secure government facility. I'm asking nicely now, but if I have to ask you again it won't be. Believe me when I say you want me to be nice."

She was fierce and she definitely knew what she was doing. Harry could respect this woman, probably even like her in better circumstances. He gave her a smile before nodding," True enough I'm the intruder. So long as it doesn't involve strange probes or cutting me open. I shall acquiesce to your demands."

He could hear Sheppard stifle a laugh at the mention of strange probes. Dr. Weir raised an eyebrow at him,"You can be assured that it will be a normal exam. Dr. Beckette will be the one examining you." She said gesturing to a man standing off to the side near the soldiers.

"Guards will be posted at the doors." She said before gesturing for the rest to follow her out of the room. The man beside her was reluctant to go but still followed. 'Well at least this doesn't have to be done in front of an audience' Harry thought after they had left. Harry wasn't looking forward to the examination, he held not a small about of dislike towards hospitals and this room definitely fell into that category. Harry was still watching the closed door when the doctor cleared his throat.

"My name's Carson Beckette. If you could take a seat at the table we can start the examination." The guy seemed a bit nervous and Harry wondered just what it was it was that he had some how stumbled into, especially since that the doctor that was to examine him was in fact a Scotsman if his accent was anything to go by. Harry took a good look at him now. He was wearing the same uniform that the woman, Dr. Weir had been wearing, but his had a slightly different color and Harry could make out the Scottish flag on the arm. What was this place? It was rare to have countries collaborating much less sharing medical personnel. The man seemed to grow more anxious when Harry didn't respond right away, so Harry tried to defuse the tension a little.

"So, a Scotsman. Tell me, how is it that you've survived surrounded my so many Americans?" He asked moving to sit on the table. The question drew a small laugh out of the man.

"I've survived worse. Could you please remove your shirt so that I can get a scan." As Harry went about removing his cloak and sweater, folding the cloth around where his wand was hidden, he caught movement in the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see several people looking down from a large window high on the wall that he had somehow failed to notice during his first scan of the room. He couldn't make out any faces out of the shadows but assumed that Dr. Weir was among the the group watching.

"Do you always perform for an audience?"He asked with a frown nodding his head toward the window. Carson looked up from where he was getting the necessary equipment ready. He glanced to where Harry was looking and then gave him a small apologetic smile.

"Aye, only for important guests."He joked. Harry snorted as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Good lord!" Carson said in a shocked voice.

"Hmm?" Harry , who was in the process of throwing his T-shirt in the pile with his sweater and cloak, looked at Carson confusedly until he followed the man's gaze the numerous and distinct scars that covered both his chest and arms.

"Oh…" Harry said quietly,"Do you mind not asking about those? I promise that they're not medically relevant… they just _look_ horrible." The doctor looked as if he wanted to say something, but changed his mind and just gave a nod instead and went about attaching wires to Harry's chest before moving around to do the same to his back. To the doctor's credit he managed to contain his shock when he saw his back, which was much worse off that Harry's chest. It was completely covered in thick rope like scars.

"Okay, that's done," He said as he walked back around to the front of the examination table "Now if you would please lay back so that I can run a scan." Harry complied and Carson ran the scanner slowly down Harry's body. Harry sat back up as the doctor examined the scans. Carson wasn't overly surprised at what the scanner had revealed, not after the amount of scarring he had seen on the young man's body. They showed numerous past breaks including a couple old fractures to the spine. From what Beckette could see, Harry was lucky not to be paralyzed, much less be as healthy as he was. The sensors that he had attached showed that all body functions where operating normally.

"I need to take a couple of blood samples to be completely sure," Carson said as he removed the sensors,"but it looks like you're completely healthy."

"Take what you need" Harry said giving him the permission that he needed to proceed. The doctor drew two vials of blood before telling Harry that he could get redressed and then left to start running tests on the blood. Harry was left alone in the empty room. Harry sighed, he got the feeling that he was going to be stuck there for a while longer and there was a shade up in the window now. They obviously didn't want him watching. He couldn't leave the room without revealing himself to the guards and he had to assume that there were cameras in the room so he couldn't apparate even if he did want to take the risk of splinching and he definitely couldn't take out his wand. He sighed again and tried to get comfortable on the table, might as well keep up his energy and take a nap, he had a feeling that the day wasn't over.

* * *

_Thanks for reading_


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any of the rights to either Stargate: Atlantis or Harry Potter. I am making no money off of this story.

* * *

**Finding A Place To Belong**

_eyes are the window to the soul_

**Chapter 5**

"He's dangerous," Ronon said as they exited the observation room.

"He as been nothing but cooperative," Weir said looking towards Ronon her brow furrowed. The young man had not seemed to be threatening, with the exception of his sudden appearance onto Atlantis.

"No, the big guy's right," John said agreeing with the setadan and drawing Elizabeth's attention, "This guy may laugh and make jokes, but there was something about him that made me keep my gun on him the whole time up to the observation room."

Elizabeth nodded, trusting the instincts of the two men. "Why exactly were you out in that corridor John?" Elizabeth asked curiously, bordering on suspicious. John gave a small shrug at her question resisting the urge to squirm.

"I just felt like going out for a walk," he said a little too casually to sound completely believable, even to his own ears.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Just went for a walk…..with your gun?"

"Never can be too careful," John said smiling stiffly and running a hand through his hair. It was obvious that he didn't want to talk about it so Weir let it drop for the moment.

"I guess it was a good thing that that you did, considering what you ran into," Elizabeth acknowledged as they reached the small room that looked down on the medical observation room where Carson was only just beginning to start the examination. Rodney was already there, sitting in one of the uncomfortable chairs typing madly at something on his laptop that seemed to appear where ever he was.

"Rodney, have you found how Mr. Potter got onto Atlantis?" Rodney looked up at Elizabeth's voice.

"Who?" Rodney looked confused for a brief second before realizing who she was talking about, " Oh… uh..No. Not exactly."

"What do you mean not exactly?" Dr. Weir was completely surprised, Rodney never willingly admitted to not knowing something.

"Well," He blustered ", I can't tell you exactly how he got here, but I did find when and where. I back tracked the life signs detector to when Sheppard ran into him on G 3—".

"You can do that?" John asked cutting into the man's explanation.

"All life signs are recorded and kept for a week before they are erased to clear more space. It's—" Rodney started saying quickly no doubt frustrated by John's lack of knowledge concerning the inner workings of Atlantis' system.

"So it's basically like Atlantis' security camera," Sheppard interrupted again

"Well, it's a bit more complicated than that, but for your simple mind yes, fine it's just like a security camera." Sheppard looked a little too smug as Rodney continued on with his explanation. "I found where Sheppard ran into the intruder and then traced him back down to level G 7 where Atlantis had a power surge."

"What kind of surge?" Weir asked, concerned. Atlantis needed to conserve any power that they had.

"It wasn't anything big, mostly the hall lights activating, doors opening, but with the need to conserve power even the slightest usage of energy is programed to read as a power surge so lab techs know to shut off the power there. But that's not what's important, this is," Rodney turned his computer around so that the others could see the screen.

"I don't see anything," Ronon said

"That's because there's nothing there yet," Rodney said glaring at the setadan. Then the computer blipped and a dot appeared on the screen. "There, see! He just appeared out of no where!"

"So, our intruder is the cause of the power surge in that corridor," Dr. Weir said, "Were there other power surges on Atlantis? Is it possible that there are more people walking around in the lower levels without our knowledge?"

"No, now of course not. I did a head count and that… person in there is the only extra life sign on Atlantis. The only other power surge tonight was when those two imbecilic lab techs decided to just go ahead and turn on a machine that they found. Idiots overloaded it too it'll probably take weeks to figure out what it was designed for." Rodney was pretty much ranting to himself at that point and didn't see the look on Dr. Weir's face.

"When was this?" Weir asked stiffly.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe half an hour ago. Carson had to wake me up and everything." The man was actually pouting.

"You mean to tell me that two of your scientists turned on _unknown_ _ancient artifact_ and then, not even _ten_ minutes later, a man…this Harry Potter, just _somehow_ appears on Atlantis?" The room was completely silent for a beat until Rodney spoke up.

"Well, when you say it like that…" He had that nervous look that he only got when he thought that something bad was about to happen. Elizabeth pinched the bridge of her nose as if trying to stave off a headache. She took a deep breath before saying anything else.

"_This _is why we have rules and procedures when it come to research Rodney. So, accidents like this don't _happen_."

"Hey, wait this isn't my fault. Those two idiots were the ones that—"

"_You_ set the example Rodney. How many times have you turned something on without the go ahead?"

"Well, when_ I_ turn something on, I know how to fix it!" Rodney's face was red at this point and John thought that it looked as if a vein in the man's head would pop if he didn't step in.

"Whoa, hey we don't even know if this machine was the cause of this guy's appearance," Rodney gave him a grateful look, but he gained a frown from Elizabeth, "But I'm sure that there is a way to prove it if it was, right?" He asked turning again towards Rodney.

"Uh, well I could go over the scanners again see if the machine gave off any other energy maybe dig into the the ancient database to see if there were any records that I missed. It would take time though."

"Well, then you should probably get started," John said giving a quick glance to Weir. Rodney took one look at the woman and decided he needed to get to work elsewhere immediately. Elizabeth sat down heavily in one of the chairs rubbing a hand down her face wishing that she had put her foot down more often when it came to Rodney running off and doing whatever he pleased, as if she didn't already have enough to deal with.

"Beckett's running the scans," Ronon said from where he was standing looking down into the examination room. John was watching as well, though not quite as intently as Ronon was.

"Well, it looks as if he's human," John said once the scans popped up on the screen.

"But, we still don't know how he got here or if he was possibly sent by someone. Not to mention he has knowledge of Earth," Dr. Weir said not wanting for them to fall into any sense of security and let their guard down. They had a number of enemies that would love to get a spy onto Atlantis.

"And he's dangerous," Ronon said still looking down at the man on the table who was now pulling his shirt back on.

"You keep saying that." Weir said curiously,"What is it about him that makes you think that he's dangerous?" Ronon turned from the window to look at her. His face serious, more serious than usual.

"There's a look in his eyes. He's killed."

"You've seen it before?" Weir asked carefully

"Everytime I see my reflection," Ronon said quietly and pulled the shades down the window. Beckette had finished the exam. Weir and Sheppard didn't say anything as he left the room.

* * *

_Thank you for reading!_

_I'm sorry that the chapters are so short, but I don't see them getting much longer in the future. Sorry._

_I am also not planning for this story to be slash. I know that some of you were hoping for a Ronon/Harry pairing and I'm sorry to disappoint you, but hope that doesn't cause you to stop reading._

_For all of you that have reviewed. Thank you so much, it keeps me motivated and smiling. _


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any of the rights to either Stargate: Atlantis or Harry Potter. I am making no money off of this story.

* * *

**Finding A Place To Belong**

_There always seems to be more questions than answers**  
**_

**Chapter 6**

Harry lay on the examination table where Dr. Beckette had left him. Turning his head from side to side, he gave the room a thorough look after the doctor left. There was all that much to see, two chairs, an examination table and the large scanner that looked much too heavy to move, for all intents and purposes the room gave Harry few clues as to where he really was. The shades in the window were now drawn and Harry couldn't be sure if there was anyone still watching him. He couldn't see any security cameras, but that didn't mean that they weren't there. The only possible option of escape at the moment rested on the assumption that he would be able to get his way past the guards posted outside of the door and get to a window, all without magic, and recognize where he was long enough to disapparate without being seen. That was banking on the assumption that there were in fact windows looking out of this place. He hadn't seen any on his way here. Harry heaved a sigh of tired frustration, why couldn't things just be simple?

He gave one more try at getting comfortable on the hard slab of a table before accepting that getting comfortable just _wasn't _going to happen without the use of magic. Harry began to empty out his thoughts. Emptying his head of thoughts would take longer than usual, but he wasn't worried much. He doubted that he was going to go anywhere anytime soon. Harry's mind was much more muddled than when he had needed to go through his thoughts nearly every night. Clearing his mind was a form of meditation, something he learned during the War in order to get at least _some_ sleep without bad memories and lost friends invading it. The great effort to siphon everything out of his mind was worth it. He got sleep. He also found that he could think as well as sense magic with more clarity. A useful thing to be able do if he knew he would be breaking through wards in the near future, though that wasn't really going to be an issue among the muggles, or at least what seemed to be muggles.

* * *

While Harry lay trying to clear his thoughts, Dr. Carson Beckette was hard at work analyzing the puzzling Mr. Potter's blood. The lad was claiming to be from Earth and, while Carson knew that this was highly unlikely, he was a scientist and needed evidence to prove otherwise. He was running antibodies tests to see if the lad's blood held signs of having developed resistance to common Earth diseases. It was true that the Pegasus galaxy held a number of diseases and illnesses that bore a striking resemblance to the ones found on Earth and were equally transmittable to humans. This was one of the reasons that Carson insisted on regular and frequent check ups for all members of the Atlantis expedition. Frankly, he was surprised that no one had taken terribly ill to an as yet unknown Pegasus contagion. They didn't have vaccines to protect against such things yet, though he did know of several people who had at one point come down with the Pegasus common cold, luckily they had yet to encounter an alien flu. That was something that he was most certainly _not_ looking forward to. But, the properties between Earth and Pegasus contracted diseases were _not_ the same, you could tell them apart fairly easily if you knew what you were doing.

In addition, he was also running DNA sequencing. This would pinpoint where the lad had come from. Ronon, from Setada, had a slightly different genetic make up that that of the Athosions and many of the other planets, including Earth. The use of the Stargate could, in theory, throw off results, but if the lad was from Pegasus then the sequencing could go a long way to helping Carson narrow down which planets he could potentially be from.

The Antibodies tests took much less time than the sequencing did. Carson didn't have to wait very long for those results, shocking though they were. It was reading antibodies that Carson recognized, Meningitis, mumps, varicella, parvovirus antibodies that could only have been created by a human who had lived on Earth. Carson was having great difficulty in accepting that the lad could be from Earth, but the evidence pointed to it. 'How could this be possible?' Carson thought as he looked through the test results before he shaking his head and letting out a slight chuckle when he remembered that he was currently sitting in the lost city of Atlantis using ancient technology to analyze blood in a fraction of the time it took Earth's technology to do the same. What_ wasn't _possible? Carson just had to wait for the sequencing results to confirm that Mr. Potter was, indeed a human from Earth.

Carson sighed, he had hoped that he might get a break, with it being the mandatory day off tomorrow. "Strike that," he harrumphed looking at the clock, 2 a.m. He was currently working during the mandatory day off. "Well that's just brilliant," He said to himself just as the sequencing machine beeped. He only had to glance at the results for a second before he was off in search of Dr. Weir with information that he felt needed to be told in person. Sleep would have to wait.

* * *

After leaving Dr. Weir and Sheppard behind in the observation room, Ronon made his way back to his quarters. He showered and dressed quickly and then simply sat on his bed looking down at his hands. He'd had been on Atlantis for nearly two years, yet he still hadn't fully grown accustomed to having so many people around him again. He doubted that he ever really would.

Seven years as a runner had changed him, hardened him. He hadn't realized just how much he changed since he left his life on Setada, until now. The people of Atlantis had taken him in giving him a home. They had become his family, coaxing him out of the steely armor that he had built up around himself. Yes, he had changed during those seven years as a runner, but he hadn't realized just how much he had changed in these two years on Atlantis. He hadn't really thought about it until he had seen the intruder's eyes. He saw pain, anger, hardness. Potter's eyes mirrored his eyes. Dangerous eyes, Ronon didn't trust him. What did that say about himself? He wasn't sure he wanted to know. He took one more deep breath, trying to center himself, push down memories that he really didn't want, before rising from the edge of the bed. He needed to find Sheppard and Weir. Maybe McKay had found out how the intruder had gotten into the city.

* * *

Harry didn't know how long he had been laying on the table before his thoughts had completely faded. It could have been hours. No one had come in to ask any further questions,. He felt relaxed and was almost reluctant to bring up memories, begin sorting what knowledge he had managed to gather so far and how to use this to advantage. He was in some sort of facility, a large one given by how far he had had to walk to get to the room he was in. A facility which most definitely had something to do with the military, but was run by non-military people. He also knew that it wasn't a solely American facility since the doctor who examined him was Scottish. Those he had met so far had not seemed overly aggressive or threatening. They hadn't even thoroughly searched him for weapons, that gave the impression that they were inexperienced with dealing with intruders, but given that Harry had been found and escorted at gunpoint within minutes of his arrival, that didn't really seem to be the case.

The medical technology that they utilized also seemed fairly advanced. Harry _had_ been living solely in the magical world for a number of years. It was possible that there had been advancements in the most recent years that he just had no knowledge of. Perhaps that was the purpose of the facility, to create new technologies. But then why would they use the technology on an intruder? There was also the interesting detail that he had been asked to submit to a physical and blood tests. That, as far as he knew, was not standard procedure when it came to capturing intruders. It was possible that they were worried about contagions, but then why not isolate him immediately? The room he was currently in did not look to be a room in which you put an intruder who could be carrying a contagion.

Harry wasn't sure what to make of the facility or the people running it. But he did manage to see that there wasn't a possible way to escape without revealing what he was to an unknown force.

After determining that there wasn't anything he could do until he gained more useable information, Harry saved his energy for things to come and rested. Harry his eyes still closed, looked to anyone watching as if he were napping.

Now that his head was no longer going through his most recent memories he became aware of a buzzing sensation just at the edge of his mind. It wasn't a ward, no this just felt something like an itch at the back of his mind. Just as he started to spread out his consciousness to find out what this itch was, the doors opened. Harry opened his eyes and slowly sat up. Dr. Weir entered the room flanked by Sheppard and the Scotsman who had examined him. Harry noted that the man who had growled at him was not in their company. Had be been asked not to join them?

"We need to talk," Weir said raising an eyebrow, a frown fixed on her face. Harry got the feeling that whatever they were going to talk about was about to complicate things further.

* * *

___Thank you everyone for your reviews. I read ALL of them and many of the comments have helped me._

_I thought that I had mentioned the mandatory day off in chapter 2. Turns out I didn't. oops... I'm going to try and go back and fix that, hopefully soon. Again, this story is an AU starting at the episode 'Sunday' where the whole station is ordered to have a day off. How AU it goes from there is yet to be decided. _

_I didn't mention anything about the basilisk venom or phoenix tears in Beckettes's tests because I think of them as just really strong snake venom and antivenom, neither of which stay in someone's system more than a couple of days.  
_

___Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. :)  
_


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any of the rights to either Stargate: Atlantis or Harry Potter. I am making no money off of this story.

* * *

**Finding A Place To Belong**

_It's impossible until it happens_

**Chapter 7**

Sheppard and Weir both remained silent for several long minutes after Ronon left the observation room, just looking down at the man that the doctor had left on his own moments before. The man didn't appear to be showing any of the signs you would expect for someone claiming to have no knowledge of where he was, he didn't appear anxious, frightened, or tense. In fact, he looked quite relaxed.

"Is he taking a nap?" Weir asked incredulously as Harry lay back onto the table and folded his arms back to cushion his head.

"It looks like," Sheppard said staring down intently into the room below as if the man might do something drastic at any moment.

They stood staring down silently at the man for a moment more before Elizabeth decided that they could be using the time to do something _much_ more productive than watching someone who appeared to have fallen asleep.

"John, he doesn't look like he's going anywhere. We might as well get a start on the backlog of paperwork, while we wait for Carson to get back with the test results."

"Oh no, I'm not supposed to work today. No one is. Mandatory day off, remember? Dr. Heightmeyer's orders " John said desperately trying to get out of paperwork. Just the thought of it made the muscles in his hand clamp in a phantom writer's cramp, a headache already forming.

"An intruder managed to get on Atlantis. There is no way either one of us is not working today John," Elizabeth said sardonically as she turned and walked through the door "We might as well put in a full day's work if we're going to have to work anyway."

"I was supposed to be golfing today," John said to himself as he followed Weir out of the observation room looking as if he were being led to a firing squad.

* * *

Rodney hadn't made any progress in deciphering what the Ancients device's original purpose was. It wasn't all that surprising since the Ancients had a habit of burying their failed project attempts. That didn't stop there from being some sort of record in Atlantis' data bank, though it could take days, weeks to find it and if Rodney weren't a genius it probably could take years.

He was typing away furiously when Dr. Weir and Sheppard walked into his lab.

"How's it going Rodney?" John asked in a cheerful voice. probably because he'd managed to get out of the paperwork that Weir had intended by suggesting they should check in on the good Doctor.

"Have you made any progress on what the Ancients device could have been?" Weir asked

Rodney looked up from his computer wide eyed, "it's been like ten minutes."

"Thirty," John supplied helpfully, hoping that Mckay _had_ found something that could distract Weir from paperwork for just a little while longer.

"Oh, alright," Rodney said sarcastically, "I'll just type in 'device that makes strange men appear out of nowhere' and get an answer right now."

"You can do that?" John asked innocently. Dr. Weir did her best not to smile at John's question. He always seemed to know just how to wind the man up.

"Can I… " Rodney spluttered, his face turning red ," No, I can't do that! It's not just some search engine John!"

"What's the point of a database if you can't look stuff up on it?" John asked

Rodney gave a frustrated sigh, "The Ancients probably _did _have a way to search through the database quickly, but we haven't been able to find that part of the program yet. We did manage to create a rudimentary interface to help with sorting through information, but it usually takes days to find what I'm looking for, and that's just because I'm a genius. _Other people _would probably take weeks…months!" By that point Rodney had started to gesture wildly his hands flailing about in the air.

"So… you haven't found anything?" John asked

"Well, no not about that," Rodney said hesitantly

"So, you have found _something_?" Weir asked "An indication of how Mr. Potter came to be on Atlantis?"

"Well, no not exactly," Rodney said rubbing the back of his neck,"But something occurred to me about the power surge on G7."

"The one caused because of our intruder's appearance," Weir said

"Yes, but I looked back at the program that cut off power to that section. Lights shouldn't have turned on even if someone _did_ manage wander off down there. The only thing that could have overridden the programming was if someone with a strong enough ATA gene decided to go around turning on lights"

"Are you saying that you think Mr. Potter has the ATA gene?" Weir asked, her eyebrow raised.

"And the gene would have to be quite strong to override the system in place, at least as strong as John's," Rodney said working himself up again.

"Well that actually makes sense," John said.

"John?" Weir asked curiously waiting for the man to explain what he meant.

"On the way up to the observation room the transporter opened; I was too far so it must have been him," John said shrugging his shoulders

"And you didn't mention that?" Rodney asked incredulously as Elizabeth turned away to answer her com.

"Weir."

_"The tests have come back I think you'll want to see them_" Carson said over the com.

"You've got something?"

_"Aye, and I can hardly believe it." Carson_ sounded incredibly excited and Elizabeth wondered what it was that had triggered it.

"I'm currently in Rodney's lab, I can be down-"

"_I'll meet ye there" _Carson said interrupting her and ending the call before she could respond.

"Was that Beckett?" John asked

"Yes, apparently he found something in the blood work. He's meeting us here."

"What, is my lab a conference room all of a sudden?" Rodney asked annoyed. He didn't like having people in his lab. Weir ignored his question and continued where the conversion had left off before Dr. Beckett's call had interrupted them.

"Is there some significance to the intruder having the ATA gene, aside from how uncommon it is?" That seemed to throw Rodney off a little

"Well, if he has the ability to operate Ancients technology then it's possible that he managed to find some sort of device on another planet within the Pegasus Galaxy that transported him onto Atlantis."

"Ignoring the fact that He has knowledge of Earth, is that even possible? I thought that the Ancients never figured out how to use beaming technology?"

"Well, er... We haven't found ever found any records of it, but that doesn't mean that the Ancients couldn't have left any experimental outposts behind"

"Rodney, I think that that's stretching it a little thin," Elizabeth said gently

"Compared to what? That he's really just popped onto to Atlantis from a Field in Scotland?" Rodney said showing all the signs of an imminent rant only to be interrupted by an slightly out of breath Carson Beckett walking through the lab door.

"You sure got here fast. What, did you run?" John asked jokingly.

"Aye, nearly," Carson huffed, slightly out of breath

"What was so important that you felt the need run, Carson?" Weir asked with a concerned look on her face.

"I ran Mr. Potter's blood through the standard tests I'd 'ave run on a team coming back from scouting an unknown planet-"

"Has he been infected with something?" Weir asked before Carson could continue.

"Oh, no those test were fine, perfect bill of health," Carson said distractedly," But I also ran an antibodies test and DNA sequencing to see if it was possible to pin point where exactly he came from in Pegasus-"

"So, he's _not _from Earth," Weir said trying to follow what Carson was saying.

"No. No, all of the antibodies that I found in his blood haven't been encountered anywhere other than Earth so there is a very high chance that he's being completely truthful on that account." Sheppard, Weir, and Mckay all opened there mouths to comment only to be stopped by what Carson said next," But that isn't even the most interesting thing though."

"I find _that_ hard to believe," John said.

"Yes, I'd say that merits an explanation, Carson," Weir had her eyebrow raised again. Rodney still looked too shocked to form a coherent sentence.

"Well, when the DNA sequencing finished I couldn't believe it, so I ran it again and now I'm positive.

"of _What_?"

"Mr. Potter has Ancient DNA."

"You mean he has the ATA gene? Rodney already determined that he would have had to have it for the lights to have turned on," Weir said, a little confused as to why Carson had been so excited over this. She would have been more focused on the fact that his blood work indicated that the man came from Earth. How was that even possible?

"No, I mean Mr. Potter isn't human. Well, he got a little human in there, but his DNA is almost entirely Ancient." The room was completely silent.

"How is that even possible?" Weir asked.

"It's _not_" Rodney said angrily, "The Ancients died out thousands of years ago."

"Well, obviously not, if we've got this guy who's…"John paused remembering what Carson had said earlier,"…from Earth? How's _that_ possible?"

"I canna tell you that, I'm just a doctor" Carson shrugged. "Medical doctor," he amended looking at Rodney.

"Is it possible that his DNA was somehow altered to be like that of the Ancients? You said that he had human DNA as well."

"Aye he does that, but what human DNA he has looks like it may have come from an ancestor that was born to a human and an Ancient, a Grandparent possibly."

"So, he's an Ancient... from Earth," John said slowly just making sure he was still on the right page.

"Aye, from what I've seen," Carson confirmed.

"He's not another ascended in a corporeal form? Like Chaya?" Weir asked still trying to rationalize what they had just been told.

"Well, I couldn't be completely positive since we've only met one of them, but Mr. Potter isn't anything like Chaya. For one, her DNA was human and she didn't have _any_ antibodies in her system, despite being completely healthy. It was as if she'd never been injured or ill in her entire life. Mr. Potter certainly has been. And if he were an Ascended trying to pass himself off as a human, I doubt that he would have used Ancients DNA," Carson explained. Elizabeth Weir sighed deeply massaging her forehead trying to stave off a headache

"Well," She said, "it looks like we have some questions to ask Mr. Potter."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Sorry for the wait. _


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own any of the rights to Stargate: Atlantis or Harry Potter and am making no money off of this story.

* * *

**Finding a Place to Belong**

_Learn something new and your whole world changes_

**Chapter 8**

Harry sat up sliding out of his meditative state and turned toward the opening door. Dr. Weir entered the room flanked by Sheppard and the Scotsman who had examined him. Harry noted that the man who had growled at him was not with them. Harry briefly wondered why before pushing the thought aside as Dr. Weir spoke.

"We need to talk," Weir said raising an eyebrow, a frown fixed on her face. Harry got the feeling that whatever they were going to talk about was about to complicate things further.

"And what are we going to talk about? I've already told you everything I know about how I've come to be here… where ever here is," Harry said trying to sound as amicable as possible. He was not looking forward to a more thorough interrogation.

"That's exactly what we're going to talk about. I don't think that you _have_ told us everything Mr. Potter," Her eyebrow was still raised as she spoke and Harry briefly wondered how long she could keep it there before it got stuck in place.

"What is it that you think that I've been withholding?" Harry asked, his brow furrowed, "Because believe me, I don't want to be here any more than you want me and lying to you probably wouldn't help with getting me home."

"Early Dr. Beckett gave you a physical, and took some of your blood. He ran several tests on it and got some interesting results." Harry had most certainly not been expecting that.

"Am I ill?" He really wouldn't put it past the universe to just lay something else on him

"Nea, yer perfectly healthy," the Doctor interjected

"If there's nothing wrong with me then what was it that was interesting about my results?" Harry asked really hoping that whatever it was that gave him his magic didn't pop up on blood tests, he'd hadn't actually been to a muggle doctor since before Hogwarts and that had just been basic physicals and inoculations, no blood tests. Beckett looked furtively to Weir for how he should proceed, but she didn't look all that sure about what she should say either. The room was quiet for a beat as Weir looked to be contemplating something.

"Mr. Potter, you said that prior to your appearance here you were in a field in Scotland," Weir said continuing on as Harry nodded in confirmation, "What _exactly_ were you doing?"

"Why is that relevant?" Harry asked wondering if the woman was trying to get him to say he hadn't actually been in Scotland like she'd seemed to be doing when they spoke last.

"Anything you tell us could help with figuring out how you came to be here," Weir said calmly as if she was used to explaining things to people who weren't very good at grasping things.

"Was there anything around you? Like strange rock formations, or weird carvings?" Sheppard asked speaking up for the first time since he dropped Harry off in the room earlier in the day.

"…No," Harry said slowly trying to figure out just what these people were looking for ,"It was just an empty field, no rock or carving there weren't even any trees. What has this got to do with the test results?" There was another pause at that. Weir and Sheppard shared a look before she turned back towards Harry.

"Mr. Potter, if I said that you were on Atlantis would that mean anything to you?" Weir obviously thought that that _should_ mean something to him, more than a legend of the sunken city. Harry knew that the ruins were currently on the deepest part of the ocean of the coast of New Zealand and that there was no way that the muggle government had found it with all of the misdirect spells on the area. So that meant that…

"You named your base after a legendary sunken city? Isn't that tempting fate a bit? Do you have a ship called _Titanic_ as well?" Harry asked jokingly. It obviously wasn't the reaction that Weir had been expecting because a small frown appeared on her face. Sheppard on the other hand smiled and Beckett gave a small laugh, which he stifled quickly. Weir looked unsure as to how to continue and that peaked Harry's interest even more. Just what had he somehow stumbled into, or appeared into as the case may be. Weir stood pensively for a moment before she took a deep breath and began to explain.

"Atlantis is more than just a legend. It's a real city, very real, that was built almost ten thousand years ago by the Ancients. Mr. Potter you are no longer on Earth, in fact you aren't even in the same Galaxy. That is why it is so important that we figure out _how_ you got here," She said with gravity her eyebrow quirked slightly as she watched for his reaction. Of all the possibilities, that… that was just…Harry was sure that there was a hilariously shocked expression on his face on his face at the moment as he tried to get his head around what Dr. Weir had just said. She hadn't been lying, Harry knew when people were lying, and she hadn't been lying. Different galaxy, 'bloody hell, the world must really hate me' He thought closing his eyes and inhaling deeply quickly getting himself back under control. When he opened his eyes again he didn't look the part of the carefree guy he'd been trying to play. His mouth was in a firm line, eyes dark and deadly serious.

"Who are the Ancients? And what do you **mean** I'm in a different Galaxy?" He asked deliberately, trying _not _to clench his teeth. Weir's eyes widened slightly in surprise, obviously thrown by Harry's sudden change in character.

"You are currently in the Pegasus Galaxy, about 3 million light-years from Earth. The Ancients are an ancient race of people that were technologically advanced. They spread life throughout both this galaxy as well as the Milky Way before they died out. Perhaps you may know them as Lanteans? Or Alterans?"

"Why the bloody hell would _I _know who they are?" Harry asked somewhat tetchily as he tried to wrap his head around what Weir had just told him

"Because, according to the tests that Dr. Beckett ran, you _are_ one."

After everything that he had been through during the war, Harry had been under the impression that he couldn't be surprised by anything anymore. Well, here he was, being proven wrong, _twice_ in less than ten minutes.

"I'm sorry, but are you saying that I'm not human?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Well," Dr. Beckett said stepping forward, "I ran DNA sequencing on your blood, twice. Both came back the same, that ye have small amount of human DNA, but fer the most part you're an Ancient."

'Huh,' Harry thought, 'Does this mean that Wizards were actually aliens or was this just another thing that made him different?'

"I have a gene that allows me to use Ancient technology, so does Beckett. Basically means that one of my great, great ancestors had to have been an Ancient," Sheppard piped into the conversation trying to smooth things out probably taking pity on just how perplexed Harry looked at the moment.

"So, this kind of thing is common?" He asked still trying to grasp just what this whole 'alien thing' meant.

"Uh…" Sheppard rubbed the back of his head, "no, not really."

"We've managed to synthesis the gene in a number of people with a vivo retroviral gene therapy that I've developed but the natural occurrence of the gene is quite rare," Beckett explained. "You are the first person that we've found that actually has Ancient DNA, not just the gene."

Beckett looked _very_ excited over this. Harry wondered if that should worry him.

"Does, this affect my being able to get back home?" Harry asked and then, remembering he was in a different galaxy, _"Is_ possible to get back from this…galaxy?"

"We do have the ability to travel between Atlantis and Earth, but I'm afraid it might be some time before you are allow to leave," Weir said it_ almost_ sounding apologetic.

"Why?" Harry asked curiously not really caring if he was never able to go back. There wasn't anything left for him there, but that didn't mean he didn't want the option to.

"We still have no idea how you came to be here and, while Dr. Beckett's test seem to indicate that you are from Earth, but until that can be proven you are still a potential threat to this city," Weir said, "Who can we contact to confirm your story?"

"Er…" Harry said, thinking of _anyone _that they would be able to contact without him breaking the statutes of secrecy. He didn't have any friends and he didn't even have any acquaintances outside of the Wizarding world

"There isn't anyone actually"

That gained another raised eyebrow, "_Really_?" Weir asked flatly clearing not believing him and possibly reconsidering the likelihood that he was from Earth as he said, "How about employers or school records?"

"You could probably look for my records for primary school, but other than that…" He gave a shrug.

"Right," Weir said skeptically but didn't say anything more about it, "And what was the name of the school?"

Harry told them everything that he remembered about his childhood education, which wasn't all that much. Just the schools name, years he was the names of his guardians. She had him run through it several times just to make sure he didn't trip up on any of the facts. Harry tried not to roll his eyes until they were finally finished.

"We'll have to verify this."

"I understand"

"I'll see about assigning you a room, I think that you will probably be more comfortable sleeping on a bed," Weir said with a small smile, poking at the fact that Harry _had _indeed looked to be napping last time she had seen him.

"Thank you," Harry said with an answering smile

"There _will_ be guards outside of your door," Weir said as she and the other two men left the room leaving him alone once more. Harry rubbed a hand over his face.

"Bloody hell," He said to himself, "I'm an alien…" and then for the first time in over a year, he started to laugh.

He couldn't even bring himself to be bothered by the fact that people were probably still watching him.

* * *

_Hope everyone liked it. Either way, comments are good, ideas are good too, they get me working._

_ Thanks for Reading!_


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own any of the rights to Stargate: Atlantis or Harry Potter and am making no money off of this story.

* * *

**Finding a Place to Belong**

_Curiosity Overworked the Cat_

**Chapter 9**

Ronon was looking down from the window as the intruder started to laugh. Weir hadn't called him in for this 'conversation', but he'd managed to watch the end of it from the observation booth. Apparently the Ancestors weren't as gone as everyone had thought. Ronon wasn't sure how he should feel about it, especially since the Doctor's tests showed that Potter had come from Earth. What if there were more of them out there? Would they make any difference in the war with the Wraith?

Ronon continued to watch the man after the others had left wondering what he might do now that no one was watching. He had started to laugh.

Ronon wasn't sure what to think of Harry's outburst. He'd seen soldiers fall into hysteria due to the shock of battle but this didn't seem to be the same. It wasn't the keening, desperate laugh that he'd heard from soldiers that had seen too much and been pushed too far. This laugh sounded happy, as if he were laughing because… because the world was funny and he could laugh. Ronon wished that he could see the world that way too.

He stayed a moment longer watching Harry below before turning. Making his way out in the hallway, he nearly knocked Sheppard over as he turned the corner.

"Ronon!" John said enthusiastically, "Just the man I was looking for."

"Sheppard," Ronon said it in his normal gruff tone his head tilted slightly as the Colonel grinned.

"Come on big guy, you and me are going golfing," Sheppard said clapping a hand on Ronon's shoulder.

"The intruder-" Ronon began only to be cut off.

"Is being guarded. There's nothing we can do about it now. Weir's contacting Earth. Rodney's figuring out how he got here. Beckett's seeing what he can do with the guy's Ancient DNA."

Ronon gave a grunt in response

"What, no surprise over the fact the guy's an Ancient?" Sheppard asked with a smile , "I was hoping to see how shock looked on your face."

"I was watching from above, in the observation booth," Ronon said shrugging

"Yeah, I figured," Sheppard said as the grin slid off of his face, "Sorry for not calling you in buddy, but Carson had just come back with the test results and we wanted to talk to him quickly."

"No problem."

"It's good that you were watching though, maybe you saw something we didn't catch. Come on," he said throwing an arm over Ronon's shoulders and grinning once more, "We can talk about it while I teach you the great game of golf"

Ronon had no choice but to follow as Sheppard lead him down the hall, even if he wasn't sure he wanted to learn whatever the 'great' game of golf was.

* * *

Elizabeth turned towards the labs after she left to find Rodney and hope that there was a possibility that he had found out how an _Ancient_ from _Earth_ had gotten onto Atlantis.

Rodney was reading something on his tablet when she entered.

"Rodney," Elizabeth said getting the man's attention, "Any luck with the Ancient database?"

"Yes, actually," Rodney said, looking pleased with himself.

"Really?" Elizabeth asked genuinely surprised. Finding what you were looking for in the Ancient database was incredibly time consuming. She hadn't actually been expecting any progress for a couple of days, at least. If Rodney had found something already maybe they were going to get lucky.

"The project was mentioned by its record code, I haven't found a project name. The reason the project, whatever it was, was abandoned was because they weren't able to find a sustainable power source for it."

"They weren't using a ZPM?" Weir asked. Her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion the ancients used ZPMs for virtually everything and for a good reason. Zero Point Modules had huge reserves of power; it had only taken _three_ to power the force field that had protected Atlantis from destruction for _10,000 years_.

"From what little is mentioned it seems the ZedPM's didn't have enough power for repeated use. There are mentions of an experimental power source, but it lead to some sort of 'malfunctions'," Rodney huffed a displeased laugh at that, "Which could mean anything from leaking radiation to massive explosions."

"That's it?" Weir asked just a little bit frustrated by the lack of information, "You didn't find anything that mentions what purpose the project had?"

"Hey, after two hours your lucky I've found anything and that's just because I-"

"Thank you for all your hard work Rodney," Weir said cutting Rodney off with a small smile before he could start ranting about how unappreciated he was, "Keep working on it. We need as much information as we can get."

"Of course, It's not as if I have anything better to do," Rodney said sarcastically as he turned back to his computer. Elizabeth smiled as she left. And then she remembered that she still had paperwork to do. Her smile drooped a little.

* * *

Carson when straight back to his office in medical after he left Sheppard and Weir, He was eager to do some more sequencing on Mr. Potter's DNA. There was some other small examples of Ancient DNA that they had managed to find on the database but they were far from being complete and usable for any genetic research that he was conducting. He wasn't sure how long he'd been working and only looked up from his work when Dr. Keller came into his office.

"Oh," she said looking surprised to see him in his office, "I thought you left already. You know, to go on that fishing trip you've been looking forward to."

Carson took a moment to remember what she was talking about, "Ah, tha's right, the mandatory day off."

Jennifer raised an eyebrow at that, "Don't tell me you _forgot_. You've been looking forward to this ever since Dr. Heightmeyer announced it," There was a fair amount of concern in her voice, "Are you all right?"

"Aye, 'm fine. Jus' been working on the ATA gene therapies," Carson said distractedly looking at his computer screen.

"I thought that you'd found everything that you could about the gene already," Jennifer said a slightly confused look on her face

"We just came upon some new data that may affect how we view how the gene was passed down through the bloodline and how ancient DNA may had combined with that of humans," Carson said in excited tone.

"Did you finally manage to find more information in the database?" Jennifer asked

"… Aye, something like that," Carson said hesitantly unsure whether or not Dr. Weir wanted other personnel of Atlantis to be aware of the 'intruder' that had appeared from nowhere so he decided to remain silent for now, just until he knew what was going on.

"Well, it's my shift now if you want to go get some rest. You look pretty worn-out; must have been a long night," Keller said subtly prodding for some more information.

"Fairly calm… comparatively," Carson said a evasively

"Carson, compared to most days on Atlantis fairly calm could mean an outbreak of the plague," Jennifer said with a small huffed laugh, gesturing wildly with her hands to emphasize the point.

"Oh, nothing that dramatic. Just a couple o' lab techs that turned on something they shouldn't have. I gave 'em an examination. Everything was fine. Though Rodney did put a scare into them, but then that's fairly normal as well," Carson said he didn't feel all that great about not telling the other Doctor what else had happened, but then by now she should know that some things that happened on Atlantis couldn't be shared with the entire expedition right away.

"Oh, well that's fine then. Are you going to get some sleep now? Maybe go fishing like you were planning to, because no one's supposed to be working today. Well, except for me," she said. Carson heaved a sigh and looked at his compute screen longingly for a moment before rising from his seat, he really could use some rest and then maybe there was still time to salvage his fishing trip.

* * *

Elizabeth made up to her office, closing the shades and sitting down at her desk she put her head in her hands and gave a deep sigh. She had really been looking for a day off. She stayed like that, head in her hands for a while longer collecting herself for what she _knew_ was going to be a busy day. She took one more deep breath and then started filling out reports for the next scheduled check in with Stargate Command. She wasn't sure exactly what to tell the SGC and she definitely wasn't looking forward to explaining to the on site psychiatrist, Heightmeyer, exactly why the people for who the day off had been targeted were most likely going to be working through said day. Elizabeth knew that everyone really did need a day off, but the security of Atlantis came first. Heightmeyer knew that, but that didn't mean that Elizabeth was looking forward to the exchange with the Doctor.

* * *

When Harry finally calmed down from his laughing he gave a happy sigh and laid back onto the examination table, closing his eyes. He didn't know what it was about this place. Something about it put him at ease, despite the fact the he was currently in an examination room guarded by armed soldiers. It was just something in the back of his mind. It felt as if he were home. He cleared his mind once more and this time he actually fell asleep.

* * *

_AN: Thanks for reading. Reviews are always welcome. I read all of them :) _


End file.
